


tale as old as time

by zlobonessa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Angst and Drama, Fairy Tale Retellings, Illnesses, M/M, Terminal Illnesses, mentions of killings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlobonessa/pseuds/zlobonessa
Summary: В этой сказке Джуго — Чудовище. Такое, каких Красавицы не спасают.
Relationships: Juugo/Kimimaro (Naruto)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	tale as old as time

Чудовище рвёт и мечет. Ревет, рычит — громко, во всю глотку. _Нечеловеческим_ голосом.

Да и каким бы ещё — разве можно назвать человеком того, у кого в чужой крови уже не только руки, наверное, но и всё тело?

В этой сказке у Чудовища волшебный замок и не волшебный вовсе, а полуразрушенный, с бурыми от времени пятнами на полу, и статуса принца давно уже нет — сгинуло всё вместе с королевской семьей и всем королевством, утонувших в смертельных жестоких побоищах. В этой сказке его зовут Джуго — но все зовут его Чудовищем, потому что только этого он и заслуживает, — и у него есть лишь его проклятье, уродующее его тело вовсе не симпатичным образом — то проклятье, из-за которого он не может спать по ночам без того, чтобы не услышать в кошмарных снах последние крики умерших — убитых им — людей.

В этой сказке на то, что придёт добрая Белль, которая поймет и примет такое Чудовище, конечно же, рассчитывать не стоит.

Но Кимимаро Кагуя приходит.

Не по своей воле, правда: змеиный колдун, Орочимару — страшный человек (человек ли?) окружает себя настоящими, живими и мёртвыми змеями, проводит эксперименты с наитемнейшей магией и создаёт проклятья, уродующие тела так, что на них без страха и не взглянешь, — облизываясь чудовищно длинным языком, оставляет его «в обмен за ценнейшие знания, ку-хи-хи» — стащенные из лежащей в развалинах замковой библиотеки книги.

Чудовище смотрит на Кимимаро долго. Кимимаро смотрит на него в ответ своим чистым спокойным взглядом, и зелёные глаза его такие глубокие, будто два омута зачарованных, в которых утонуть можно.

Чудовище этого не выдерживает — и убегает в глубины своего сада.

Если Кимимаро ушёл бы, Чудовище его не удерживал бы. Он знает, конечно же, что поцелуй истинной любви может снять проклятье — но кто в здравом уме полюбит такого монстра, как он?

Нет, в этой сказке «жили они долго и счастливо» ему не положено.

Но Кимимаро не уходит.

Кимимаро тихо обосновывается где-то в замке, и, каждый раз, попадаясь на глаза Чудовище, вежливо и учтиво с ним здоровается. Чудовище бормочет что-то в ответ, и старается его избегать.

Кимимаро всё же его вылавливает. И иногда задает какие-то вопросы — совершенно невинные, в основном о том, где найти что-то в замке. Чудовище каждый раз теряется на несколько секунд, потом выдавливает из себя ответ под нос и исчезает в глубине коридоров.

— Если тебе сложно отвечать на мои вопросы, ты можешь провести мне одну полную экскурсию, чтобы я тебе больше не мешал, — предлагает как-то Кимимаро после очередной такой встречи. Чудовище сначала отшатывается от него, как от прокаженного — хотя прокаженный тут, конечно, он, — а потом, в следующий раз, почему-то решается — то ли потому, что вопросы и впрямь вызывают некоторое раздражение, которое может в любой момент пробудить проклятье, то ли потому, что _какая-то часть его хочет провести с Кимимаро немного времени?.._

Нет, Чудовище давит эту мысль. Конечно же, всё дело в раздражении.

Чудовище водит его по разваленному-кровавому замку, скупо рассказывая, что и где. Кимимаро иногда тихо покашливает — наверняка простыл, в этих-то холодных помещениях, — и задает уточняющие вопросы, и Чудовище отвечает — сначала немногословно, но в какой-то момент ловит себя на том, что начинает отвечать более полно, более открыто — и поспешно замыкается, теперь говоря ещё односложнее.

— Спасибо за экскурсию, Чудовище-сан, — благодарит его Кимимаро, склоняясь в традиционном поклоне. «Чудовище-сан» — так он зовет его почему-то. — Это было очень познавательно.

— Угу, — бормочет Чудовище, смотря в сторону. — Ты можешь уйти из замка, если ты не знаешь. Я не держу.

Кимимаро качает головой.

— Орочимару-сама сказал мне остаться здесь, — он обходит Чудовище так, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза своими, зелёными-глубокими — тот отшатывается. — Кроме того, я не боюсь тебя, Чудовище-сан.

И уходит.

Чудовище смотрит ему вслед и не понимает совершенно ничего уже, кажется.

Чудовище с этого момента при виде Кимимаро не сбегает — просто теряется каждый раз, когда тот смотрит на него и задает ему какие-то формальные вежливые вопросы вроде того, как прошёл его день, и выдавливает из себя в ответ что-то совсем скомканное.

Однажды Чудовище натыкается на Кимимаро в саду — в том, что от него осталось, во всяком случае. Чудовище хочет уйти, пока тот его не заметил — но на свою беду кидает на него ещё один взгляд — и уже не может его оторвать.

Кимимаро касается руками оставшихся здесь ещё с давних времен роз — белых и чистых, таких же, как и он сам. Рукава широкой рубашки немного спадают, обнажая запястья — и они бледные-бледные, хрупкие и аккуратные. Он касается изящными пальцами стебля розы — и акуратно срывает её. Подносит к носу, втягивает запах — и лицо его такое умиротворённое, и глубокие глаза прикрыты, и на его лице лёгкая улыбка, и весь он такой… такой…

Чудовище срывается со своего места с шумом, ломая кусты, и уносится куда-то, куда несут ноги.

И потом, смотря на старую, покрытую мхом стену какой-то постройки рядом с замком — бьёт её кулаком, чувствуя, как по лицу ползут пятна проклятья — и ощущая себя Чудовищем больше, чем когда-либо.

Стена покрывается трещинами и через несколько секунд осыпается.

Вечером идёт дождь. В замке холодно и протекает потолок почти везде, и единственное место, где относительно тепло и сухо — небольшая каморка, где Чудовище развёл костёр. Он зовёт туда Кимимаро — помнит, как тот кашляет.

Кимимаро благодарит его убийственно вежливо. Ничего не говорит о случае в саду — хотя не мог не заметить, конечно же.

Чудовище смотрит на него долго. Не выдерживает:

— Почему ты не уходишь из замка?

— Орочимару-сама…

— Да что такого в твоем Орочимару-сама? — не выдерживает Чудовище.

Кимимаро смотрит на него очень пристально, серьёзно.

Рассказывает про свой клан, погрязший в битвах. Про того, как все его боялись — как-то неаккуратно умалчивая, почему именно. И про Орочимару, подобравшего его тогда, когда у него никого не осталось.

И про то, как Орочимару-сан решил, что из-за его болезни он представляет больше ценности, и потому оставил его здесь.

— А что насчёт тебя? — тихо спрашивает он, закончив.

— Что? — Чудовище моргает недоуменно.

Кимимаро чуть наклоняет голову, смотрит задумчиво глазами-омутами.

— Я рассказал про себя. Твоя очередь, — говорит он. — Если хочешь.

Чудовище колеблется несколько моментов. Смотрит на лицо Кимимаро.

И начинает говорить.

Про проклятье.

Про имя — «Джуго», которым его не называл уже никто много-много лет.

Про бойню, прошедшую здесь, и в замке, и во всем королевстве.

И про то, сколько из крови, пролитой на той бойне, на его совести.

Кимимаро смотрит на него странно-странно весь рассказ, и в его глазах есть какое-то чувство, с которым на Чудовище никогда не смотрели.

— Теперь ты понимаешь? — Чудовище закрывает лицо руками, говорит глухо. — Ты должен уйти. Ты должен меня бояться.

Его рук касаются горячие пальцы. Аккуратно убирают их от лица.

— Но я не боюсь тебя, Чудовище-сан… Джуго.

Глаза Кимимаро на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров от его, и Чудовище, кажется, действительно в них тонет, потому что он почему-то задыхается…

И его захватывает неописуемый ужас.

Он отталкивает его руки и сбегает — снова, не видя дороги.

Чудовище обнаруживает себя на балконе. Он сжимает перила, смотрит вдаль, в густой тёмный лес, в простирающееся над ним ночное небо с холодными, безразличными звёздами — дождь недавно прошёл, видимо — и судорожно дышит.

В груди его бушует буря.

То, что он чувствует, те ощущения, которые возникают, когда Кимимаро на него  
смотрит, или говорит с ним, или _улыбается-_

Это неправильно, неправильно, неправильнонеправильнонеправильно. _Опасно._ Чудовище может представить кристально чётко лицо Кимимаро с удивлённой улыбкой — или, ещё хуже, искажённое болью и ужасом, — когда он, Чудовище, снова поддастся чёртовому проклятью, и ярость, полыхающая в его теле, приведёт к непоправимому, ужасному…

Кашель за спиной.

Чудовище поворачивается медленно, и с ужасом видит.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Кимимаро?

— Я пришёл поговорить, — отвечает тот серьёзно — гораздо серьёзнее, чем когда-либо раньше, наверное, — глядя ему в глаза.

— Я не хочу говорить, — Чудовище сглатывает слюну, — Уходи. Тебе не место рядом с таким, как я.

Кимимаро вздыхает.

— Я не…

_Ярость._

— Не боишься? _Не боишься?!_ — Чудовище рычит, _рычит_ и понимает с ужасом, который задавливает поднимающаяся штормовой волной злость, что уже не остановится. — А _стоило бы!_ — Что будет, когда я сорвусь и начну убивать всех подряд, а?!

_Что ты будешь делать, когда я начну убивать тебя?_

_Что ты будешь делать сейчас?_

Каменные перила под его рукой ломаются, крошатся. Чудовище чувствует, как его рот искажается в ужасном оскале, из него вырывается рёв, а по тело бегут они — отметины проклятья.

…Кимимаро реагирует мгновенно. Оказывается рядом с ним, заводит руку за спину, вытягивает оттуда что-то и.

Кимимаро — первый из всех — сдерживает его. Сжимает крепко-крепко своими костями — настоящими, вытащенными из его собственного тела, и ощущающимися, как такое же проклятье, тёмная магия, — и смотрит ему в глаза, и взгляд его чистый-отрезвляющий, и при виде этого взгляда ярость как будто бы… чуть притихает?

Кимимаро говорит абсолютно серьёзно:

— Меня ты убить не сможешь. Я не настолько слаб.

Он. что?

— Не боишься, да? — хрипит Чудовище.

— Не боюсь, Джуго, — отвечает Кимимаро.

Чудовище смотрит в его глаза, всё такие же глубокие — и понимает, что они видели немало крови.

И понимает — в этой сказке Белль тоже Чудовище.

Кимимаро легко улыбается. Затем кладет ему руки на плечи. Встаёт на цыпочки.

И целует его. Не очень умело, горячими губами, и как-то настойчиво, отчаянно.

И Чудовище — _Джуго_ — чувствует, как проклятье исчезает с его кожи.

***

Послание от Орочимару приходит через несколько дней. Приползает небольшой белой змеей со свитком в зубах.

Кимимаро поспешно забирает этот свиток, читает его, и лицо его мрачнеет.

— Что там? — волнуясь, спрашивает Джуго. Кимимаро молчит перед ответом несколько секунд.

— Орочимару-сама хочет, чтобы я привел к нему свою замену. Ученика, который займет моё место возле него.

— Но твоя болезнь... — приподнимает брови Джуго. — Не ходи.

— Я должен. Это очень важно. Орочимару-сан без меня не справится, — сумрачно отвечает Кимимаро — и действительно уходит, даже не взяв ничего с собой, лишь у ворот замка смотрит в Джуго глаза и говорит на прощанье:

— До скорого, — и вдруг целует его на прощание, и долго прижимается к его губам — настолько, что Джуго в тот момент это кажется неловким.

Затем он разворачивается и скрывается в лесу, и Джуго долго смотрит ему вслед.

В этой сказке Белль не возвращается.

В этой сказке живёт долго — счастливо ли? — только один из них.


End file.
